


Facade

by mandatorily



Series: For The Very First Time Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, For The Very First Time Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stops outside the door of their latest borrowed home, adjusting his clothes . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facade

Dean stops outside the door of their latest borrowed home, adjusting his clothes, loosening buttons, untucking the tails of his shirts. He runs his hands frantically through his hair, bites at his lips and, for good measure, pops the button on his jeans. He’s pretty sure he looks like he’s been well and truly fucked. He arranges his face in his best self-satisfied smirk and barges into the room, finding Sam stretched out, fully clothed on his own bed, long legs dangling over the end, forehead wrinkled. Maybe tonight Sam will be jealous enough to finally make a move.


End file.
